Como saber que eres fan de
by sakura himura
Summary: *_* gracias por sus reviews!!!!!.......sigan leyendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n
1. deafult chapter

Shaman Team

Las Nuevas colaboradoras de Sakura Himura

En una tarde soleada en la pensión de Yoh Asakura todos se encontraban descansando cuando aparece Sakura Himura.

Sakura Himura: ¡HOLA A TODOS! n_n....bueno...aquí estoy con mi primer "fic" de shaman king...wajajajaja  
  


Cuando de pronto sale Yoh quien acaba de escuchar a Sakura.

  
Yoh: ñ_ñ si a eso le llamas fic........  
  
Sakura Himura: ¬_¬****** (golpe a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  


Del otro lado de la sala una Shaman llamada Lici ve como Sakura golpea a Yho y se acerca muy enojada.

  
Shaman Lici: ¡oye... no le pegues a Mi Yoh!.  
  
Todos: ¿¡TU YOH!? O_o  
  
Shaman Lici: ¡SI....MI YOH!  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñU  
  


De pronto Anna sale con cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a Shaman Lici.

  
Anna: ¡OYE NIÑA SUELTALO!  
  
Shaman Lici: ¡NO!... ¡es mio!  
  
Anna (tirando cachetada): ¡Que lo sueltes!  
  
Shaman Lici (la esquiva): je je je  
  
La cachetada de Anna llega hasta Yoh  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  
Shaman Lici: (muy enojada le dice a Anna) ¡Ya te dije que no le pegues a mi Yoh!  
  
Anna:¡Ay! ¡pero que niña tan terca! ¬_¬*  
  


En eso Dark Shaman hermano gemelo de Sakura Himura quien estaba en otra habitación con Horo Horo, Lyserg y Fausto viendo la TV aparece ya que aquellos habían provocado un gran escándalo en la sala principal.

  
Dark_shaman: ¡Ya dejen de pelear! (las separa)  
  
Anna- Shaman Lici: ¡Tu no te metas! (dicen gritando dándole un golpe y   
Dark Shaman sale volando)  
  


EL hermano de Sakura cae al lado de Yho que también estaba inconciente en el piso. 

  
Yoh - Dark shaman: @_@  
  
Sakura_himura: ._.U  
  


Afuera de la pensión de Yoh dos chicas que estaban buscando la mansión de Yho aparecen por la ventana quienes ya habían visto todo ese alboroto.

(Annahear entra por la ventana).

Annahear: ¡que pasa aquí?  
  


Hao quien ya había salido de ducharse sale y ve todo el escándalo.

  
Hao: ¿y esta?... ¿quien eres tu?  
  
Annahear: soy Annahear n_n... ¬¬** ¡y ustedes dos aléjense de MI Yoh!.  
  
(Las tres empiezan a pelear por Yoh... y a lo lejos se ve a un Yoh golpeado)  
  


En eso la otra chica llamada Fausta entra por la ventana y salida a todos

  
Fausta: ¡Hello!... oigan y ¿donde esta Horo Horo?

Para ese entonces Horo Horo y Fausto se unieron al escándalo, Fausta ve a Horo Horo y se emociona

Fausta: ¡Ho¡ Horo Horo, Horo Horo aquí estas- dice Fausta emocionada con ojos de corazón.  
   
Horo Horo se emociona al ver el entusiasmo que tiene la pequeña Fausta por el.

Horo Horo: ¡al fin tendré novia! - Piensa Horo Horo con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos.  
  
(Fausta empieza a alabar a Horo)  
  
Fausto: ¿porque tanto escándalo?  
  
La pequeña Fausta ve a Fausto y sus ojos de corazón cambia a ser estrellas de admiración por Fausto. Y ella deja a Horo Horo y a con Fausto.  
  
Horo Horo: T_T  
  
Sakura Himura se saca de onda al ver tanta gente metida en la sala principal unos gritando y otros llorando.

Sakura_Himura: ._.  
  
Hao: ¿podrías decirme quienes son estas verduleras?  
  
Sakura_Himura: je je je je... estas tres tipas son mis nuevas colaboradoras n_n

  
Hao: x_x  
  


Lyserg que también se había unido al alboroto pregunta.

  
Lyserg: ¿Y de donde salieron?  
  


El hermano gemelo de Sakura que ya se había recuperado del golpe responde por Sakura.

  
Dark_shaman: De la escuela... je je je je... Sakura ya empezó a recoger gente....je je je je  
  
Sakura_Himura: ¬_¬***...  muy gracioso hermano (lo manda a volar)  
  
Dark_shaman: @_@ - cae de nuevo inconsciente.  
  
Sakura_Himura: ¡A partir de ahora los "Shaman Twins" se convertirá en "Shaman Team"!... ja ja ja ja ja  
  
Todos: O_o???


	2. Hao

**Como saber que eres un fan de......Hao....**

**(por: Shaman Team)******

Te dejas crecer el pelo como el de Hao

Te da por irte a vivir a los bosques

Te dan ganas de destruir a los humanos y que solo queden los shamanes

Tienes un hermano/a gemelo y tratas de absorber su alma para volverte mas fuerte

    (para: dark shaman     de: sakura himura)

si eres chavo buscas una chava que te guste y le dices que es digna de ser la esposa del rey shaman, y te mete una bofetada!!!    (por Dark Shaman)

Te vistes como indio y le dices a medio mundo que eres decendiente de la tribu de los apaches  (por Shaman Lici)

Reunes un ejercito para conquistar el mundo  (por Shaman Lici)

Crees que tienes una legion de soldados en contra tuya

Le intentas bajar la novia a tu hermano  (por Shaman Lici)

Crees que puedes controlar los elementos de la naturaleza  

(por Annahear)

Andas con un poncho aunque estes a mas de 40° 

Le dices a todos que son diminutos  (por The Pam)

No le quieres dar la hora nadie porque dices que el tiempo te pertenece a ti  (por The Pam)

Te pones aretes grandes y te sientes lo maximo aunque no entiendes porque la gente te mira de esa manera tan extraña  oO  (por Tako)

 le da por ponerse unos extraños  zapatos que parecen hechos con legos (por Selene y Helian)

 De un día para otro comienza a ser un fanatico de todo lo que tenga el dibujo de una estrella (por Selene y Helian)

se quda horas frente a un montón de palos tratando de prender fuego con la mirada, finalmente se da cuenta de que es imposible y cae una PROFUNDA depresión.  (por Selene y Helian)

se queda horas expuesto a la nieve tratando de hacer que esta no le llegue, ya que la puede desviar con su poder espiritual, finalmente pesca un fuerte resfriado que le impide ver shaman king por días ya que está en cama delirando y vuelve a caer en una PROFUNDA depresión  (por Selene y Helian)

te caminas por todo el desierto tratando de encontrar la aldea apache para robarte a los grandes espiritus  (por Melody6)


	3. Yoh

Como saber que eres fan de......Yoh

(por: Shaman Team)

De repente te empieza a gustar el color naranja 

(por Dark Shaman)

Te da por flojear todo el tiempo

Le temes a todas las Anas  (por Annahear)

Todo te vale

Te compras un collar de colmillos  (por funkylove)

(los hombres)-----andan con la camisa desabrochada  

(por funkylove)

empiezas a andar con los ojos adormilados  (por funkylove)

Tu frase celebre se vuelve "ya veras que todo tiene una solución"

Te ries todo el tiempo como idiota

Te pones a mirar las estrellas todas las noches

Te compras los audifonos mas grandes que encuentres y los pintas de naranja  (por Horo Horo)

Te sientes muy alivianado por ir chancleando en la calle con tus audifonos que parecen de cabina radiofonica (por Tako)

Escuchas musica reggae  XP  (por Tako)

se queda horas en un puente viendo el horizonte sin hacer o decir nada mas (por Selene y Helian)

visita todos los cementerios de Japón, buscando la tumba de Amidamaru (por Selene y Helian)

duermes en clase mas de lo normal (por Xgirl)

te pones  unas pesas de 10 kilos  en cada mano y tratas de trotar por la calle por que  estas entrenando hasta que terminas exausto a tres metros de tu casa y con los brazos desechos (por Xgirl)

vives con los audifonos puestos, aunque no  haya musica sonando (por Xgirl)


	4. Anna

**Como saber que eres fan de......Anna.....**

**(por: Shaman Team)******

Te vistes de negro todos los dias  (por Horo Horo)

Finjes llamar a los espiritus  (por Horo Horo)

Te sientes realizada dandole ordenes a todo mundo  

(por Funkylove)

Te compras un collar de 2 mts de largo y atas a todo mundo  

(por Funkylove)

No haces nada en tu casa y te la pasas descansando  

(por Annahear)

Te haces un corte de pelo como el de Anna

Te pintas el pelo de guero

Golpeas a todos con tu collar  (por The Pam)

Manda a todos sus amigos o conocidos a limpiar, cocinar etc 

(por Selene y Helian)

se consigue una bandana roja y cree que se ve bien, pero cuando en la calle le gritan que se parece a los piratas del caribe cae en una PROFUNDA 

depresión  (por Selene y Helian)

 Tiene la manía de pescar a enano de la clase por la cabeza y lanzarcelo a todo el mundo (por Selene y Helian)

compras un collar de perlas rojas  kilometral y dices que es el collar de las mil ochenta, luego tratas de colocarlo en la entrada de una caverna para abrir un portal  (por Xgirl)

dices a todos lo que son un pco mas bajitos que tu "enano cabezon"  (por Xgirl)

Empiezas a gritar en media calle a cada vago que vez " que rayos estas  haciendo ahi perdiendo el tiempo¡ ve a terminar tus 

flexiones¡"  (por Xgirl)

agarras a uno de los chicos de tu clase y, diciendo que es tu prometido, lo mandas a correr 20 kilometros al dia 

 (por Melody 6)


	5. Horo Horo

  Como saber que eres fan de......Horo Horo.....

Llevas a todas partes tu maquina de hielo para tratar de congelar a las personas  (por Horo Horo)

Le subes al aire acondicionado  a todo lo que da para demostrarte a ti mismo que podrias vivir en Hokkaido (por The Pam)

Te la pasas rascando un trozo de madera vieja para formar un Ikpasui decente (por The Pam)

Te pones cintas en la cabeza (por Tako)

Te vas en shorts a esquiar y te da hipotermia  XD  (por Tako)

Te pintas las puntas del pelo azul  (por Tako)

Empiezas a soñar con un inmenso campo de  plantas  (por Xgirl)

Andas por toda la ciudad con una tabla para nieve aunque en  tu ciudad no haya caido un copo de nieve nunca  (por Xgirl)

corres como loco cada vez que ves a tu hermana  (por Xgirl)

Empiezas a quejarte que no tienes novia  (por Xgirl)


	6. Tamao

Como saber que eres fan de......Tamao.....

Te compras un tablero de Ouija pero nunca lo usas porque  te da mello (por Tako)

cada que ves al chico que te gusta te pones mas  roja que un tomate,  te tiemblan las piernas y alguien debe darte un 

golpe (o en ultimo caso un manazo) para que reacciones aunque sea media hora despues de que el se fue  (por Xgirl)

Te  tiñes el pelo de rosa  (por Xgirl)

llevas una tablita y dices que puedes predecir el futuro (por Xgirl)

llamas a todos "joven" o "señorita"  (por Xgirl)

te fascina cocinar;  cocinas para un ejercito aunque no haya nadie en casa para  comerlo  (por Xgirl)

lloras de todo  (por Xgirl)

vives con las manos echas puños apoyadas en el menton y con cara de "no me peguen por favor"   (por Xgirl)


	7. Manta

**Como saber que eres fan de......Manta.....**

vives con un diccionario tamaño triple  combo familiar en tu mochila y una laptop y cada que alguien pregunta  algo tu sacas tu dccionario tratando de responderle   (por Xgirl)

Sientes que todo  el mundo te pisa  (por Xgirl)

Cada que lleguas a casa con un par de golpes por  alguna pelea callejera le dices a tu madre que fue Anna que te uso para hacer su tecnica secreta contra Yoh  (por Xgirl)

Te metes una manguera con helio en la cabeza a ver si crece, pero solo te queda rara la voz. (por Can Hersey)
    
    te sientes orgulloso de medir menos de 1.50.. a pesar de tener 18... 

(por Can Hersey)

finjes que tienes un espiritu encerrado en tu computadora y que puedes convertirla en un martillo gigante (Melody6)


	8. Len

**Como saber que eres fan de......Len.....**

Te frabicas tu propia lanza armable  (por Horo Horo)

tratas de pintarte el cabello de color morado y tratas de parartelo como una pua, pero te das cuenta de que es imposible y optas por ponerte algo parecido a una aleta de tiburon. (por Pilika)

Finges que eres el sucesor de la dinastia Tao  (por Pilika)  
  


  
le dices a tu hermana que es una taoista aunque no la convences  (por Pilika)  
  


  
piensas que tu padre fue al cementerio en busca de nuevos zombies  (por Pilika)

tratas de ponerte pupilentes amarillos  (por Pilika)  
  


  
tratas de comer comida china siempre, y si te alegan los persigues o les das lo que tu llamas "ataque de la cuchilla dorada"  (por Pilika)  
  


  
tratas de aprender el idioma chino, pero no puedes aprenderlo y dicees; "esta en chino"  

(por Pilika)

haces mucho entrenamiento y ayuno para tratar de tener un poco del exelente fisico de ren

(por Pilika)  
  


  
dices que no te consideras un ser diminuto y tratas de darle "su merecido" a los fans de hao, de paso a los de yoh  (por Pilika)  
  


  
tienes una actitud fria aunque ya perdiste a todos tus amigos humanos, piensas en tus amigos shamanes tratando de convencerte que se fueron al torneo (por Pilika)

  
finges ser muy rico por tener una destacada familia oriental, aunque seas de lo mas pobre y ademas ni sabes conde esta china  (por Pilika)  
  


  
tratas de everiguar como hace ren para sacar de la nada su cuchilla y apuntarsela a todos

(por Pilika)  
  


  
le pegas con un palo (segun tu cuchilla) a los contadores de chistes por mas buenos que sean

(por Pilika)  
  


  
piensas que te vas a convertir en el rey shaman sin ayuda de nadie, aunque no cuentes sin nisiquiera con tu espiritu acompañante  (por Pilika)  
  
tomas mas de 10 litros de leche al dia aunque ya no sigas creciendo y tengas mas de 18 años

(por Pilika)  
  


tratas de conseguir ropa china, pero como no puedes siempre te vistes con un abrigo y bufanda amarilla por mas calor que haga y aunque todos se burlen de ti  (por Pilika)  
  
hablas con el viento como si fuera huason y le dices deja de decirme señorito.  (por Pilika)


	9. 9

Dark_Shaman: wejejejeje, aqui estamos!!!!!!!

Sakura_Himura: seguimos con vida *_*

Shaman_Lici: ya era hora de seguirle a este mugrero _

Fausta: n_nU

Hao: ._.U

Yoh: jijijiji  ñ_ñ

Shaman_Lici: el primer review es de **anonim, ojala sigas leyendo esto n_n**

Fausta: **Selene 10**, gracias por tus cooperaciones ñ_ñ

Annahear: aquí hay un review de **Izumi** Orimoto**, intentaremos hacerlo mas largo n_nU**

Funkylove: **Xgirl1 muchas gracias por tu cooperación para este intento de……o.o….algo?**

Shaman_team: ¬¬

Hao: aquí hay un review de **Yeniy ice que me ama…..*_***

Sakura_himura: ¬¬*

Dark_shaman: ni modo saku, ya te lo quitaron…jajajajaja

Anna: review de **Can**, o.o asi que eres fan mio n_n bien por ti

Shaman_Lici: ¬¬ pobre, no sabe lo que dice

Anna: te oi!!!!!!!! _

Shaman_lici: _

Dark_Shaman: tenemos un review de mi queridisima amiga **The**** Pam, como estas pequeña? n_n….gracias por tu ayuda para este fic ñ_ñ**

Yoh: un review de **Melody**, ò_ó ya ven!, no soy idiota 

Shaman_team: ¬_¬

Hao: review de **Niea**** Asakura, sigue leyendo esto  ñ_ñ**

Sakura_Himura: un review de **Tako o.o**

Dark_Shaman: HOLA TAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ñ_ñ

Yoh: n_n jijiji, hola!

Lyserg: como estas Tako? n_n, te mando muchos saludos n__________n

Funkylove: hola a todos!!!!!!!!....soy la hermana menor de los gemelos!

Fausta: ¬¬ otra agregada

Funky: n____nU

Chocolove: tenemos un review de **Maru** Kazegami N. de Taokura**, le manda besitos a yoh...**

Yoh: y son bien recividos!!!!! ñ_ñ (le manda besos)

Shaman lici: _

Anna: _ yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: n_nU

Fausta: aqui tenemos un review de **Mafaldyna**

Hao: con gusto te dare mi autografo

Sakura_himura: _*

Anna - Yoh: te mandamos saludos Mafaldyna!

Dark_shaman: review de de **Can Hersey **n_n .... muchas gracias por tu cooperacion!

Sakura_himura: que si existiran fans de Tamao? o.o..... buena pregunta....Tamao es una tonta

Tamao: T_T no diga eso señorita Sakura (se va llorando)

Shaman team: ¬_¬U

Shaman Lici: otro review de **Melody6**....es cierto, yoh no se rie como idiota

Annahear: nos uniremos las 3 para defenderlo de la malvada Sakura

Sakura_Himura: ._.U

Dark_Shaman: gracias por tus coperaciones Melody n_n y...o.o le envia mil besos a Yoh y quiere su autografo...y una cita? o.o

Yoh: claro aqui tienes ñ_ñ (le entrega una foto autografiada) y tambien te mando muchos besos, y en cuanto a la cita  dame tu telefono y nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Anna-Annahear-Shaman Lici: ¬_¬* Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: T_T no me maten!

Sakura_himura: le manda tambien saludos a Lyserg y que es lindo

Lyserg: o///o muchas gracias señorita Melody n_n

Sakura_himura: o.o y saludos a sus dos espiritus acompañantes Sehira y Celesti

Annahear: saludos a **W.I.T.C.H**., muchas gracias por tu review n_n

Tamao: (recive el hechizo de Kumerya) o.o

Funkylove: W.I.T.C.H. le manda muchos besos a Lyserg, o.o y que se los ponga donde quiera o.o

Lyserg: o///////////o  

Sakura_Himura: Kumerya!!!!!!!!!!! no beses a Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es mio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ò_ó

Hao: o///o

 shaman team: (ven caer a Lyserg sobre W.I.T.C.H.   O.O   (ven huir a W.I.T.C.H. y Kumeraya)

Sakura_himura: o.o vaya, se fueron....

Dark_shaman: n_nU

Shaman lici: review de **Megumi** Sagara1**...le manda besos y abrazoz a silver n_n**

Silver: o///o

Fausta: aqui hay uno de **Marineneko**....hola que tal? n_n, que bueno que te ha gustado esto, jejejejeje.... y muy pronto pondremos tus cooperaciones...muchas gracias y sigue leyendo ñ_ñ

Len: aqui hay un review de **Pilika....n_n gracias por tus cooperaciones para la lista de mis fans...*_***

Sakura_himura: el pobre no tiene fans...jajajajajaja

Len: ¬¬...ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!!!!!!! (corre tras Sakura)

Sakura: T_T help!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Funkylove: y el ultimo review del dia...es de **Jyn.EXE...n_n ojala sigas leyendo este mugrero**

Shaman_lici, Annahear, Fausta, Dark_Shaman, Sakura_himura: ¬_¬*

Funkylove: sigan dejando sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^


End file.
